Adjustable gastric banding apparatus have provided an effective and substantially less invasive alternative to gastric bypass surgery and other conventional surgical weight loss procedures. Despite the positive outcomes of invasive weight loss procedures, such as gastric bypass surgery, it has been recognized that sustained weight loss can be achieved through a laparoscopically-placed gastric band, for example, the LAP-BAND® (Allergan, Inc., Irvine, Calif.) gastric band or the LAP-BAND AP® (Allergan, Inc., Irvine, Calif.) gastric band. Generally, gastric bands are placed about the cardia, or upper portion, of a patient's stomach forming a stoma that restricts food's passage into a lower portion of the stomach. When the stoma is of an appropriate size that is restricted by a gastric band, food held in the upper portion of the stomach may provide a feeling of satiety or fullness that discourages overeating. Unlike gastric bypass procedures, gastric band apparatus are reversible and require no permanent modification to the gastrointestinal tract.
Medical implants, including gastric band systems, for performing therapeutic functions for a patient are well known. Such devices include pace makers, vascular access ports, injection ports (such as used with gastric banding systems) and gastric pacing devices. Such implants need to be attached, typically subcutaneously, in an appropriate place in order to function properly.
Many implantable medical devices are secured with sutures. For example, when inserting a gastric band and an associated access port, the associated access port may be sutured into place with sutures against the rectus muscle sheath. Such placement of the sutures is often challenging because the associated access port is placed below several inches of bodily tissue (e.g., fat), and suturing the associated access port often takes as long as placing the gastric band itself.
Additionally, the sutures can cause post surgical pain for the patient due to the inherent pulling and slight tearing of the tissue pieces by and adjacent to the suture.
Also, it is common for medical professionals desiring to add or remove fluid via a needle through the access port to palpitate the skin to locate the implanted port. The medical professional has a general idea of the top surface of the port, but occasionally will accidentally miss the septum and puncture the tube and/or tissue surrounding or adjacent to the port.
Further, some body-related systems utilize retention geometry for the access port attachment such as Bestetti, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,475. However, Bestetti discloses a percutaneous access port not a subcutaneous access port. Similarly, Svensson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,397, discloses a percutaneous access port not a subcutaneous access port.
Conlon, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,374,557, generally discloses self attaching injection ports comprising integral fasteners for subcutaneous attachment. However, Conlon does not disclose a tube guard, a tissue guard, or a porous coupling device.
U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2005/0131352 and 2004/0254537 to Conlon, et al., also generally disclose a self attaching injection port comprising integral fasteners for subcutaneous attachment. Patent Publication Nos. 2005/0131352 and 2004/0254537 do not disclose a tube guard, a tissue guard, or a porous coupling device.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a procedure to implant medical devices in a quick, easy and efficient manner, utilizing as small of an incision as possible which reduces the likelihood of future discomfort for the patient.